When an alloy powder sheet prepared by using a selfmelting alloy powder and a synthetic resin-based adhesive which can be commercially available, or the like, is sintered by placing it on a metal base material, adhesion to the base material can be performed at a temperature up to 200.degree. to 300.degree. C. at which the adhesive acts. However, if the temperature is further raised, the adhesive is destroyed by fire or volatilizes to lose the function of the adhesive and as a result, adhesion to the base material disappears. Accordingly, in the case that weight of the alloy powder sheet acts on the adhesion face of the base material, such as an inclined face, a curved face, a downward face, etc. of the base material, there is a problem that the adhesion cannot support the weight of the sheet and the sheet peels off or falls off from the base material.
On the other hand, an alloy powder sheet formed by rolling a mixture of a wear-resisting eutectic alloy powder and a synthetic resin-based pressure-sensitive adhesive composition as described in , for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 547,102, filed Oct. 31, 1983 by the present inventors shows adhesive force and bonding force necessary between the sheet and the base material even at a high temperature ranging from a decomposition temperature of the adhesive of 250.degree. to 400.degree. C. to a sintering temperature of metals and consequently, it has an advantage that a desired wear-resisting alloy layer can be formed on the above-described base material by carrying out sintering processing after placing the sheet of this type on the base material, without causing the above-described problem during the processing.
However, as a result of subsequent studies by the present inventors, it has been found that, in the case of subjecting to sintering processing of the alloy powder sheet described above which suffers vibration and impact during conveying in a furnace such as a mesh-belt type or pusher type continuous furnace, vacuum furnace, etc., there is the possibility of causing separation or falling of the sheet due to the vibration or impact before sintering of metals occurs at a temperature higher than the decomposition temperature of the adhesive when the sheet is placed on metal base material in such a manner that weight of the sheet acts on the adhesion face of the metal base material.